The day I met Andr
by fantasymistworlds101
Summary: i do not own the cover image:Come with Sean and Andr on an adventure to well...first we should teach Andr somethings... Give me some suggestions!Also i updated my story so re-read chapter 3
1. Chapter 1 WHO ARE YOU!

Hi, my names Sean,i'm 13 and a class clown.I haven't played MC in a while so i wanted to so i could hangout with friends.I logged on only to find my worlds were named "OD ton nioj" i immediately thought it was charlie, My friend and enemie we hate each others guts But were still Friends. So i put on my black and purple Enderman headphones and I Skype picked up but all i could make out through the static was "Do-Not-Jo-" and he cut out. "ugh these headphones never work and threw them on the Bed.I joined to be greeted by none other than "hero-brine".I turned around to get my water bottle and had a disturbing moment while i was turned around."hello human,I see you joined,what type of idiot are you?" " i'm not an idiot i'm actual pretty smart." "2+2" "4?" "congrats you graduated kindergarten whats x^2 - 4x + c = 0" "uhhhhhhhh..." "Idiot...WELL now how would you like to die? "let me think...I DON'T WANNA DIE" "I'll chose for you..." that when i heard a scream of an enderman...that's all i really remember...

I woke up with a throbbing head ache...i layed back down until i felt a huge pain on my chest...i looked to see if my cat was on to see a girl bout my age and she was extremely tall...I found a way to get her off me with out waking her up.I was totally confused at this point i layed on my bed and fell asleep again when i woke up i saw the girl was on the floor was about 12 o'clock so i decided to wake her up.i quietly ran to her and thought "i could have a little fun waking her up...".I ran down to the kitchen, grabbed a pot and pan and ran up to my room..." i whispered into the girls ear and said "Hey wake up..." when she didn't wake up i shook her...then i grabbed the pans and slammed them together...She woke up all right...And she was was huddled in a corner and whimpering. eyes were a magenta color and she had long brown/red hair

I was in the center of the room and that's when i got a Skype call from Alex my best friend.I turned around to stop the call and looked back only to see the girl hiding in the closet.i opened the door to see she was on the top shelf."um miss...your gonna have to go...But first who are you..." she looked mad and i backed away to see she had a clothes hanger,a metal,sharp,clothes hanger.I ran down stairs and got on the phone,about to call 911 until i felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to be greeted with a mad girl."Who are you" i asked and she replied in a low,serious tone..."i'm Andr,and you are? "i-i'm Sean...why are you in my house?" she suddenly got very shy and ran back upstairs.I chased her until we got to my went back into the closet and shut the door."um,Andr...come out please..." i asked. All i heard in reply was a huge FINE which shook the whole house.


	2. Chapter 2 CAKE

I finnaly got Andr to calm down."hey Andr,why are you here?" "well...i saved you from herobrine and he sent me here..." i looked at her hat and it seemed to be glowing "Andr, your hat is glowing,like the eyes.". "Yeah it does that when im sad,scared,happy or mad.". "oh,thats cool..." we sat there in silence,untill Andr spoke again."I never propurly introduced my self...im Andr the enderwoman...And you are?". "im Sean the classclown...im 13,How old are you actualy?"..."Im 14 now...just turned yesterday..." "oh happy birthday Andr..." "Birth-d-day?" "oh yea your new to this world a Birthday is when you go on the day you were born,And most of time people bring presents and cake" Andr went wide eyed and a smirk appeared on her face."Cake?."uh, yea cake..." she got up and went to the kitchen and yelled "weres your crafting table?" I just facepalmed and brought her to the bakery

"THESE ARE ALL CAKES?!" she screamed. "yes" she looked at me with such disbalife i laughed when i saw her face "excuse me ma'am please order one your keeping the line waiting..." "I'll take that one" it was a black cake with an enderman face on it "um,Andr not to be rude but does everything gotta be black and purple?" "yes, they do" "ok..ok" i paid the cashier and we left for the house...untill it rained..."AHH,SEAN HELP I CANT GET WET!" I ran across the street and got a water prof jacket and put it on her "there,Better?" she nodded very quickly and we hurried home.

By the time we got home it was around 10:00 10:30 and i could tell Andr was tierd so i went into the room and pulled out a spare bed "Sean,im tierd" she softly yawned and honestly,it was pretty cute..."ok ander get on the bed,we'll eat cake tommorow ok?" she softly yawned again "ok, goodnight Sean" "goodnight Andr". I lay awake on the spare bed thinking to my self "Why was she sent to me?" "it could have been anyelse...why me?" I began to get up to see Andr was still awake looked at me while i got up"were are you going?" "I'll be back."


	3. Chapter 3 WERE AM I!

I walked outside and looked at the moon "i can see the man in the moon..." i feel like the worlds on my shoulder.I looked for the Big Dipper as i relaxed my mind i looked around to see a deer that made me smile.I started to walk back in to see Andr looking out the window "Hey Andr...whats wrong." "Nothing..." I walked to her and stopped next to her..."Andr,lets go to sleep OK?" "OK" i got in the spare bed and fell asleep.

I got up at around 8 o'clock to find Andr watching TV,but it was all static "Andr...you need to turn on the cable box" She looked at me like i had 50 heads "look" i walked to the cable box and turned it on,when it turned on it was on a snow man screamed and hid behind the couch."Don't worry they cant hurt you...there not alive..." she got back on the couch and changed the channel to the cooking were making a cake She ran to the TV and stared at she was distracted a got the cake and cut into 10 pieces."Andr" "What?"I brought the cake to the table and she store at it for a few minutes "well,what are waiting for come here" she took the spoon and put the wrong end into the cake "Andr...look" I took the fork and ate with the fork "oh".

I slowly sat down and she asked if she could go to bed "Andr, you don't have to ask me..." "oh,OK thanks Sean" "no problem..." "I sat down and watched a bit of TV until Andr came out and sat next to me.I currently was watching a cartoon cause i had nothing better to do so i paused it "Hey,Andr...i thought you were going to bed..." yea...but i wanted to stay up..." i UN-paused the TV show and we continued about 9:00 i noticed Andr was shivering.I got up and gave her a blanket.I thought to myself "One minute shes trying to kill me then the next shes siting next to me watching TV..." i took a last look at Andr who has fallen asleep and thought..."You know what and good idea" "thanks..." I turned around Andr was awake and she was sleepy "How did you..." "you were talking out loud idiot" She smiled and sat up "*yawn* what time is it?" "ten..." "oh... good night" "night..."


	4. Chapter 4 The budding romance

It was 8 in the morning.I Fell asleep on the couch Andr was awake reading…"Andr… you can't read…"."I can to" she looked upset. "OK,i guess you can…" then I saw what she was reading…"Andr what are you reading?" "A Book Called Cake" "NO Andr...Your reading the encyclopedia…" she looked at the book and threw it and picked up the blanket and walked to my room."Andr what you doing." "Non-Ya" "Really Andr you know slang but you can't read." she stoped for a moment looked back and she began to laugh."What's so funny?" "Look behind you" i turned around to see Jake throwing muffins at my back door and teleported to the door and took the muffins "Thank you for the mini cakes" "She closed the door and walked over to me. "*knock *knock" I opened the door."Hey jake what's up" "Nothin just delivering muffins...Also who was that girl? "I had to think of some sort of lie because he's not gonna believe that she is an Enderman."Uhh,Andr...Hey umm...Friend?... how do those mini cakes taste?" "Umm...Good? thanks? "Whatever dude I have to go" "OK,bye dude" I shut the was staring at me."what?" "Nothing…".

"ANDR" I looked at the kitchen...she put away EVERYTHING."yes?" She saw me staring at the kitchen "what...I cleaned my mess…" I look at her "th-thanks…" "you are welcome" she smiled and walked away."Sean?" "Yea?" Can we go somewhere?" "Were?" "I don't know...maybe for dinner" "you know what,yea" "come on,let's go." We walked all the way to our local pizza place and we went in."Andr go get us a table and I'll get our food" "ok" I went up and Andr ordered pasta and I got a pepperoni pizza.I began to walk back and saw were Andr picked a table…"ANDR WHAT ARE YOU DOING"She was sitting with random people "Come with me" I sat her down at a table.

"What were you doing" "You said choose a seat…" "In this world there are weird people who will hurt you...I don't want that to happen to you…" she looked around and looked back at me "sorry".She looked pretty sad "hey it's fine you're new here" she smiled and continued to eat.I began to eat to.I was close to finishing when Andr began to eye my food "here" I gave her a slice "thanks Sean…" I began to clean up and when Andr finished we left.

 _ **Andr's POV:**_

I felt horrible after that mishap so I was quiet on the way home.I looked around and saw a big festival."Sean...what's that?" "Oh that's a romance festival you go with your soul mate to it." I then asked a question that made Sean's face go red."Don't you have a soul mate?"N-no Andr I don't".I was quiet the rest of the way which I think it made Sean worried cause he kept looking back at me.I grabbed Sean's hand and held made his face even redder."A-andr...why are you holding my hand." "I want to…" "We walked home...but of course something bad has to happen...a few kids older than me walked up and followed pulled me "come on Andr...you don't wanna talk to them…" "OK…" "Hey Sean...how you doing...You got money on you eh... Give me it" He took out his wallet and threw it at them. " 10 bucks...not enough… give me your hat." He took of his hat and gave it to them…" "Let's go Andr…" "Uh Uh Uh you're not going yet…" The kid looked at the other kids...who were cracking their knuckles "You know the daily routine." He ran at Sean about to punch him

 _ **Sean's POV:**_

I gave him everything he asked for...my hat...my ran at me about to punch me when Andr stuck her hand out and he ran into her arm."He barreled over in pain and got up."look missy, I run this town...so you best be backing off" Andr back up all right… Then she rammed into him…"ANDR WHAT ARE YOU DOING". She was beating him badly...by the time she was done his nose was bleeding and he got up and ran back to his house...he was grabbing a knife.."ANDR WE NEED TO GO…" I grabbed her hand and brought her home."ARE YOU CRAZY?!" "I HAD TO PROTECT YOU" I stood there in shock at why she began to cry "A-Andr...i'm sorry" "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU" I sat next to her,tears were streaming down her face."A-andr" she looked at me...I felt so bad.I scooted closer to her...she looked at me a bit more "Andr I'm sorry" She sat up straight and I had a sudden urge.I then leaned over

 _ **Andr's POV:**_

I was super upset And I was more upset at Sean...I don't know this feeling… Was it desire...Sean said something about love when we first met...is this what love is like...if so I don't want it.I wanted to just go to bed.I looked at Sean...he was closer to leaned over and wrapped his arms around me…"A-andr…I-i...I don't want our friendship to end...I...I'm sorry".It was warm with him hugging me…I liked the feeling of it.."I..I forgive you" He smiled and grabbed my hand "let's go to sleep"


	5. Chapter 5 new freindish

It was 1 I'm the morning when I woke up too a weird sounded like a mix of Andr's voice

and a spider wasn't in her bed so I got up and went downstairs. Andr was

downstairs and she was talking with another girl."Andr…" She jumped at my voice she

whispered something to the girl."Hi Sean, this is Mindy" I sat there confused "Who?". Andr looked

at me like I did something wrong "I'll be back Mindy" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to

our room. "Ok,listen… Mindy is known for...liking people who other people like…".I sat there and

began to go cross eyed "Huh?" "Just stay with me…". We walked down stairs and Andr sat

looked at me then at Andr."So,Sean this is Mindy...she's a spider". "HOLD UP, A

WHAT" "Mindy looked at me " I'm a spider" I took a few steps back and ran.I thought to myself "I

hate spiders" and ran into the room. I locked the door and hid in the teleported into

the room and called my name."Sean?" "What…". She opened the closet door "You OK?"

"No...I'm scared of spiders…" "That's OK...I'll keep her away from you." "Thanks...We should go

to bed" "Oh yea" "I got in bed when I heard a knock at our door. Andr was about to get up so I

grabbed her arm "Please do not open the door…" She looked at me and got out of bed and

opened the door. I heard Mindy's voice and a bounce on the came over to me and

whispered "scoot over" I blushed so hard it burned.I moved over and Andr laid down with me. I

felt terrible… "A-Andr you don't have to sleep with me" she opened her eyes and smiled "its

"either me or the spider". I drifted into sleep.

I felt something on my shoulder...I looked up and saw Mindy. She was using her fingers to make

it seem like a spider was on me. "What the heck,stop" Andr woke up and pulled me closer to her

"Mindy stop trying to scare him" "Why?" Andr opened her eyes and looked Mad...I mean really

mad. "Or else" "Or else what?" They were about to have a fight. "Guys,stop" Mindy looked at me

like I was asking for a million dollars.I turned to look at Andr and saw she was trying to go back

to a pillow flew from Mindy's hands and it hit Andr's opened hey eyes

again and got opened the door and went out.I looked out the door and saw was

gonna sleep on the couch."A-" Mindy grabbed my mouth and pushed me to the ground.I guess

carma came to Mindy cause Andr teleported to get sat there wide eyed.I tried to yell for

help but Mindy's hand covered my moved forward and stopped above

picked Mindy up and put her on the bed.I got up and began to stretch. Andr grabbed my hand and

picked me up."A-Andr…" she put me down on the couch and layed on the floor. "Andr...I'll sleep

on the floor" "No you won't.". She got up and shut the door. "Night sean" "Night Andr

To enable screen reader support, press shortcut Ctrl+Alt+Z. To learn about keyboard shortcuts, press shortcut Ctrl+slash.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8


End file.
